parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Dog (CarsFan360's Style)
Cast #Goofy as The Beast #Dawn as Belle #Syndrome as Gaston #Pikachu as Lumiere #Donald Duck as Cogsworth #Dory as Mrs. Potts #Nemo as Chip #Buneary as The Feather Duster #Holley Shiftwell as Wardrobe #Slinky Dog as Footstool #Gordon as The Stove #Meowth as Lefou #Sora, Mimi, and Kari as The Bimbettes #The Grand Duke as Maurice #Zebstrika as Philippe #Professor Z and his Minions as The Wolves #Dr. Pablo Motos as Monsieur D'Arque #Ash Ketchum as Prince Adam #Prince Charming as Lumiere (Human) #Mad Hatter as Cogsworth (Human) #Helen Parr as Mrs. Potts (Human) #Dash Parr as Chip (Human) #Cinderella as Feather Duster (Human) #The Witch/Queen Elinor as Peddler Woman/Enchantress #Jafar as Baker #The King as Bookseller Gallery Goofy.png|Goofy as The Beast Dawn in Pokemon Dawn - Setting off on a New Journey!.jpg|Dawn as Belle Syndrome.png|Syndrome as Gaston PIKACHU.png|Pikachu as Lumiere Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Cogsworth Jenny (Finding Dory).png|Dory as Mrs. Potts Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Chip Buneary in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Buneary as The Feather Duster Holley-shiftwell-cars-2-65 5.jpg|Holley Shiftwell as Wardrobe Toy-Story-Slinky-the-dog.jpg|Slinky Dog as Footstool It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon as The Stove No20150101230304!052Meowth AG anime 3.png|Meowth as Lefou It's8ddbc31606aeeb3e91f557bd97d4ca8f.jpg|Sora, Mimi, and Kari as The Bimbettes Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8167.jpg|The Grand Duke as Maurice Zebstrika.jpg|Zebstrika as Philippe It's-Black-Minions.jpg|Professor Z and his Minions as The Wolves Dr. Pablo Motos.jpg|Dr. Pablo Motos as Monsieur D'Arque Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Prince Adam Prince Charming (Cinderella).jpg|Prince Charming as Lumiere Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as Cogsworth Helen Parr.jpg|Helen Parr as Mrs. Potts Dash Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Dash Parr as Chip Cinderella as Servant.jpg|Cinderella as Feather Duster The Witch in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|The Witch as Peddler Woman Queen elinor.jpg|Queen Elinor as Enchantress Jafar.png|Jafar as Baker The King in Cinderella.jpg|The King as Bookseller (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:CarsFan360 Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof